Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter '''is one of the main characters' main followers, the other being Briar Beauty. Madeline Hatter is proud of her destiny as the next Mad Hattress, however believes that everyone should get to choose their destiny. With her eccentric personality, Madeline is the essential Rebel friend to be with. Madeline has the perfect opportunity to become a Royal, however as the great friend she is, she decided to stay with Raven and help her find the destiny she wants. Personality Madeline Hatter is a cheerful and crazy girl who loves her destiny but believes that it is unfair that others can’t choose their own. She is a Rebel in the conflicted. However, a thing that bothers Madeline of being the next Mad Hattress are the tea parties. However, in her family's Tea Shoppe, she finds it unfair that they still keep the order "regular tea" available. Since Madeline hates regular tea, she and Clara Lear had an argument, however might have to deal with calm people like Clara ordering regular tea often in her Tea Shoppe if she willingly follows her destiny. Appearance Madeline has aqua coloured eyes and curly mint hair with purple streaks. Family Madeline Hatter is the daughter of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. It is not yet known who her mother is. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Madeline gets nicknamed by her friends as '''Maddie. Her name comes from the word "mad" because she is the daughter of the Mad Hatter. Friends Madeline is best friends with Raven Queen who she follows in the Royal and Rebel Conflict. She also says that she is friends with most people. Madeline shows that she is also friends with the fellow Wonderlandians Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Cheshire. Pet She has a dormouse named Earl Grey. Earl Grey, unlike all the other animal companions, serves Madeline as a tea buddy. He is extremely smart and witty. Romance Madeline is waiting for someone who likes tea as much as her. Powers With magical Wonderlandian madness, Madeline can do many impossible things, e.g. somersault through walls, interact with the narrators, and store and pull anything out of her small hat, including her pet dormouse, Earl Grey. She also has precognition, the ability to see visions of the futures. Madeline also has the power to levitate and command tea pots and tea sets. Outfit: Basic Madeline wears a dress. The bodice of the dress has silver and gold sequins and short purple sleeves. The skirt section has three layers, the top layer is pink with a gold pattern and trim, the second layer has blue and white stripes and the third layer is black with golden glitter. Madeline wears a purple top hat in the shape of a tea cup with gold patterns on it. Madeline also wears a big blue bow as a belt, teal gloves with white polka dots and lacy cuffs and a purple ring. She accessorizes with gold spoons as earrings. She carries a handbag in the shape of a teapot, the teapot is gold with teal stripes it has a gold handle and white lid. She also wears white tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes with golden patterns. Outfit: Legacy Day Madeline wears a large pink top hat that is on a large blue headband. There is a large blue strap with pink polka dots on that is held in with a buckle. Like her father, she has a yellow stamp on it. She wears dangling earrings which have small pearls and a green storybook. She has a lavender collar with a red gem in the middle. Madeline's dress contains a tucked-in lavender scarf, and a glittery black collar with yellow lining. Her top contains a blue and yellow pattern that goes in straight lines. The pattern goes on until the end of her sleeve where lavender lining meets the pattern. She wears teal gloves with small blue ribbons on them. The trimming on her gloves is an individual trimming in lines again. Madeline's skirt is lavender. She wears layers. Outfit: Getting Fairest Madeline wears a white nighty and blue night gown. The white nighty has a blue and pink tea cup and kettle pattern and black and white striped trim at the bottom. Madeline’s blue night gown has pink frilly trim at the bottom. She also wears purple high heeled slippers with little tea pots on the toes. Outfit: Hat-tastic Party As the hostess of the party, Madeline wears her hair in a one-sided pony-tail. Her usual bold colors in her hair are now pastel colors. Madeline wears a top with frilly sleeves with holes cut into them. She wears a large magenta bow tie in the front of her top, and blue and white stripes continue from her bow tie to her skirt. She wears a skirt with baby blue teapots and dark pink teacups printed over it and frilly edges. Madeline has a second layer of a magenta translucent skirt. Madeline wears black gloves with black bow ties. She accessorizes with a top hat with flowery decorations, a food-themed necklace and dangling cheese earrings. She wears gray stockings and yellow high heels. Color Scheme Madeline's color scheme consists of a variety of bold and pastel colors. Usually, she is seen with baby blue stripes along with another color. She also uses magenta a lot in her outfits and she is sometimes seen with a range of turquoise and cool colors. Trivia * Madeline's state of happiness and supportive nature resembles Lagoona Blue's personality. Her official pose and Lagoona's are very similar. * Both are carrying a handbag in their hand and both have their left hand upraised. * Both Madeline and Lagoona's hair are multicolored. Gallery Madeline Hatter Card.png|Card Silhoette3.png|Silhoette Madeline Hatter - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Raven & Maddie talk - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Maddie Talking Raven & Madeline - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Maddie Facebook Art - Madeline.png|Facebook Art Maddie having a tea party with Earl Grey.png|Maddie having a tea party with Earl Grey Madline Hatter the Daughter of the Mad Hatter.png|Daughter of the Mad Hatter Raven & Maddie having a Tea Party.png|Raven & Maddie Having a Tea Party Maddie on Legacy Day..png|Maddie on Legacy Day MADIE.jpg|Maddie :D Maddie at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Maddie at her tea party Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Girls